From past to present
by Dragon Mistress Eri
Summary: Seqwal to the adventures of life, Will Yugi ever get the spork back from DT? Will Joey and Neko ever come out of the bed room? read and find out!
1. chapter one, sporks and chibis!

I looked around the room considering how far we had all come. DT had gotten rid of Salra, and hooked up with Craig, I'm still not sure if that's a good thing, Shit head has become less of a playing prick, Dark has come closer to reaching her full mischievousness, Aeris and Neko stopped trying to reek havoc, well lessened, Bah and Yami haven't been seen for a few days but I hear noises from one of the closets at night. There's a lot more but I'm, not going to go into it. DT was currently playing poker with Yugi and was winning, they wager was her shirt and his spork. Yes, a spork, Craig wasn't happy about the fact that Yugi wanted to see DT shirtless, but as DT and Dark often say "Men will be men and Neko will be a ragging hormone driven girl you just can't change some things"  
  
Yugi was starting to worry, DT was kicking his butt. She grinned as she did win "And now your spork is mine MUWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
Dark looked over at her other half then at me "Did you give her sugar?" she asked skeptically  
  
"Nope, I value my life" I said watching DT laugh evilly. I took a sip of my drink and watched the havoc around me, most people wouldn't remain sane for more than a day in this place, I had lasted years, Ella, who had fallen into the worm hole and Becca are the only others beside me, even Dark was a bit un-balanced. So far I was the only male to keep his sanity, DH and DM were almost sane, but being around DT and Aeris so much hardly helped. Sure I had my moments, but we all do.  
  
Yugi handed DT the spork scowling deeply "I got it I got it!!" DT sang jumping around, she plopped down beside me grinning holding the spork with the millennium insignia eye on it "Look it Justin I got a spork!"  
  
I Looked at it a bit oddly "It has the eye on it" I pointed out  
  
She looked at the spork, then me, then back to it "So it does!" I cringed as a familiar golden light surrounded her and beside her sat a very confused looking man, which on it's own was very out of place, she turned to him looking surprised "Well hello there, who are you?"  
  
He looked at DT then the spork in her hands "I'm the spirit of that" he said motioning to the spork, 'Great, another millennium item!' I though bitterly  
  
"The spork?" asked DT beating her old record of naïveness  
  
He nodded "My name is Khana" he said, I was debating how long he'd last before loosing his marbles and decided about a week, I then made a mental note to make a bet about it with Shit head after I checked. Now you're probably wondering how I plan to "Check" well, like every one else it seems, I have a millennium item, it's an hour glass and because I have it I was given the keeper of time, my item allowed me to freeze, slow down and speed up time, it also let me see into the future and past. A useful little bugger and best part is, no yami in it. Although it did have it's limits it did come in very handy when betting.  
  
Well Khana, as it turned out, was hardly sane to start with, he was actually a pervert, a big one. He had tried to grab Dark's butt on several occasions and she slapped him so hard there was always a large hand print on the side of his face, YC wasn't very fond of this guy, as with Talin. The spork's power was transforming, partly or fully, but always with living creatures, DT was running around with cat ears and tail, Craig could now switch into a tiger person, with unnaturally bit muscles, something DT seemed to enjoy very much, DM had been given bunny ears which he gave to Aeris who had them for a few days. No one wanted to know.  
  
I yawned and looked around my room, nothing big or fancy and I had hardly put much effort into it. The walls were a dark forest green and an old wooden dresser made of twisted ash sat across from my bed which looked similar to it. I looked at one of the pictures tucked into the frame of the mirror. It was of me and two other people, I looked about 5 in the picture. I felt tears sting in the back of my eyes, the other two people were my sister and brother, my sister had been my twin. Jenna, the boy our brother who had been a year younger, Jeriled.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
I sat in the back yard with my siblings, under the old oak. A man walked over and watched us from a distance, as a five year old you hardly pay attention to that type of thing, I wish I had. He walked over to us, grinning, that grin still haunts my dreams. Jenna looked over at him as he got closer "Excuse me sir, but can I ask why you're here?"  
  
He looked at her and his grin widened as he pulled out a gun and shot her right through the heart, she was dead instantly. Jerild and I both ran over to her with a scream. His grin widened again as he pointed his gun at Jerild and shot once hitting him in the stomach, his eyes went wide as he coughed up some blood. I stood there and watched in horror. He tried to say something but no words came, just blood. He then turned to me his grin was really big now. I didn't run, I stood there and looked him in the eye.  
  
"What's a matter kid?" he asked me mockingly "Want your sister and brother back?" he chuckled but I didn't respond, just stood there glaring at him "Oh come on don't look at me like that!" he pointed his gun at me, I didn't even flinch. "Do you want to go with your sister and brother?" he asked in a fake sugar coated voice "Well, do you?" he took the safety off his gun and aimed at my chest, I still didn't move, the next thing I knew I was waking up in a hospital bed my right shoulder hurting more than anything I had felt before, then my mom was hugging me, and crying. I didn't understand, I didn't even know how I had gotten here.  
  
"Mom?" I asked looking at her questioningly  
  
She wiped a few tears from her eyes "Yes? What is it honey?"  
  
"Where am I? And how did I get here? And where's Jenna and Jerild??"  
  
I saw my father choke a sob and my mom just sort of broke down "Well Justin" said my Father put an arm around my mom looking like he was about to cry "You're in a hospital"  
  
"Why??" I asked feeling very confused  
  
"Well" he said fighting back tears "You, you were shot son" My eyes widened but I didn't say anything, I was afraid to. Part of me knew my twin and best friend was gone, my little brother was too "Jenna and Jerild, well" he bit his lower lip and his voice became horse "They're, they're gone"  
  
My eyes went wide "Gone?" I asked my voice full of fear "Where?"  
  
"Oh Justin honey" said my mom pulling me into her arms and sobbing "They, they left, they're in heaven now"  
  
"WHAT!?!" I pulled out of my mother grasp "No, they can't be!" I screamed tears swelling up in my eyes "They can't be!" I got out of the bed and ran down the hall looking for my sister and brother. I never found them.  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
I sniffled and realized I was crying, quickly I wiped away the tears. I heard a soft knock at my door and turned to see Dark, she looked at my her eyes soft "You were remembering them again, weren't you?" Dark knew about Jenna and Jerild, she was the only one who I had ever told. Not even DT knew. I nodded and she walked in and gave me a hug rubbing my back a little. Now a lot of people thought that there was a romantic air between Dark and I, there isn't. She's my best friend in the world the one person I've cried in front of willingly. So I let my self bury my face in her shoulder and cry, after I had balled like a baby we both sat on my bed and I blew my nose "You shouldn't be ashamed of your emotions Justin" she said softly looking at me.  
  
"I know" I responded my voice barely a whisper, I took a deep breath feeling more in control of my self now "So why did you come here? I'm sure you had a reason other than to see me ball my eyes out"  
  
She laughed and laid back on my bed, something she did a lot, I don't know why but she liked my bed. "To bitch" she said shortly  
  
"About?" I asked laying down beside her  
  
"Every thing" I handed her the box of Kleenex and she laugh but took it, from the past we both knew she'd probably need it, "Well lets see, where to start?"  
  
"The beginning?" I suggested sitting up by back against the wall, she laughed again.  
  
"Well I still feel bad about the whole Talin YC thing"  
  
"Still?! Dear Ra girl I know you used to be in love with the man but stop beating your self up about it!" She sighed and knew what was coming, I was about to steal one of her favorite lines "Things always happen for a reason we just don't always know it"  
  
She shook her head and grinned a bit "I'm really starting to wish I had never heard that saying"  
  
"I thought you came up with it, I've never heard any one else use it" I actually had thought that. I took my pet lizard and let him run across my hand  
  
"Nope, DT can take credit for that one" she stated petting my lizard, his name was Zippy  
  
"DT?!" I asked feeling shocked, I didn't even notice Zippy run out of my hands and over to Dark  
  
"Yeah, I know it seems scary but she's acutely very philosophical and wise" I gave her an 'Oh really?' look "I know scary, but if you want straight honest advice and not sugar coated comfort she's the one to talk to" I still wore that look "I'm not making it up!"  
  
"Suuurrrree" I said in a voice stating I obviously didn't believe her "And my millennium item has a yami" if the term 'Spoke too soon' had ever been more appropriate then at that moment I'd sell Zippy to Shit head. My hour glass glowed softly and I felt like suddenly there was some one inside me  
  
Dark's eyes were wide "Do you think..?" She sounded almost afraid  
  
"I, I don't know.." I closed my eyes and searched within myself, something I had learned how to do years ago, and sure enough there WAS some one else there, a girl actually, she looked almost afraid when she saw me, she had long blond hair that fell down to her waist and dark blue eyes, a similar shade to my own, her completion was pale. She was, to be blunt, pretty. "Who are you?" I asked cautiously and gently, she already looked terrified  
  
"That is my own business!" she snapped taking a step back  
  
A held up my hands so she could see them "I'm not going to hurt you" I said softly, she seemed a little less afraid. I noticed what she was wearing, it struck me as odd because the other yami's had been dressed like there light, or like they had been when they were sealed. She was wearing a long flowing white dress, defiantly not from those times but nothing close to what I was wearing, a pair of baggy jeans that I had recently re-stolen from DT (She always steals my clothing the little bugger!) and no shirt, it seemed every time I met some one new I had no shirt... ((AN: heh, I'm evil))  
  
"Well" she said in a small almost child like voice, she reminded me of two people, one I did NOT want to think about right now "I do not know my name."  
  
"Don't worry" I said reassuringly "Most of the yamis don't at first either"  
  
She nodded showing she understood me but still kept her distance "Well do you know your name?" she asked a hint of sarcasm in her voice 'She isn't her' I scolded myself, 'She just looks, and acts, like her'  
  
I gave her a look that clearly said 'Duh!' "Justin, Justin Daveidson, Jay for short" I added on. I sighed, 'How the hell am I supposed to do this?' I had no idea how to teach a 5000 year old spirit about anything "Come on" I said holding out my hand, she eyed me and I sighed "Were just going to the out side world, relax" she took my hand and we were then both sitting on the bed Dark sat there grinning  
  
"You angered the Gods Jay" Dark said smirking  
  
"Shut up" I snapped, she grinned. My yami blinked  
  
"I'm Dark, was Fhalra" she said extending her hand  
  
My yami took it looking a bit embarrassed "I would tell you my name but I can't remember it"  
  
"Don't feel bad about it" said Dark casually "I couldn't at first either, it'll come. Until then we'll call you." she stopped for a moment to think "Jaya"  
  
"Now we have to go warn the others, right?" I asked Dark pushing my hair out of my face.  
  
"Yup, come on" said Dark getting off my bed and heading down the hall, Jaya and I both followed. So before I knew it I was in the living room explaining that I now had a yami, which came as quite a shock to most because they didn't even know I had a millennium item. Well Jaya fit in pretty well, she got along with every one (Even Shit head!) but it wasn't long until we had more new comers..  
  
Aerises POV  
  
I yawned and stretched happily glad to be rid of my bunny ears. I was watching Jaya and Joey duel, Jaya was winning "Ah! Ya'll never be able to beat dis one!" said Joey throwing down Flaming swords men, Jaya was using Justin's deck.  
  
"Hmmmm.." She looked at her hand "I think this one will" she laid down my card, I felt so proud, Joey had sent two dark magicians to the grave yard already "Hey, I think that gets rid of the last of your life points!" she said , Joey groaned and Justin smirked.  
  
"Want to try with my deck?" DT offered pulling out her deck, it was a strong deck but had too many dragons! A few spell casters wouldn't hurt her!  
  
"No, I think I'll take a break" she had been dueling every one using different peoples decks all night. She handed Justin back his deck as we heard a few "thumps" from the other room. We all ran over to see what it was, and there sat three chibis, Chibi DT, Justin, and Dark. Now with chibis of some one they adopt their parents by who they're most comfortable with, we now think it's by who they would trust their kids with the most. All three chibis looked over at us a look of polite confusion on their faces.  
  
"Kawi!" I said looking at Chibi Justin who looked about five, DT four and Dark six.  
  
Chibi Justin looked over at DT "Mommy!" he said running over and cling onto one of her legs, it took all the will power I had not to fall over laughing  
  
"What?" she asked looking baffled at the chibi on her leg, the other two followed Chibi Justin's lead and attacked them selves to DT's legs "Ummm, guys, can you let go of mommy's legs? I can't feel them"  
  
They un-attached themselves and mumbled "sorry" DT fell on her butt. I don't think if we had wanted to any of us could have retained our laughter, the only one who could at all was Craig who helped DT to her feet and blinked as Chibi DT clung onto his leg with a shout of "Daddy!"  
  
"What the?" a familiar 'click' was heard and we all knew Dark had rigged up a few cameras "Where did these three come from?" he asked looking at me  
  
"It wasn't me!" I said defensively, he raised an eye brow "It wasn't!" he then looked at DT who gave him a glare that would have put Becca to shame. "Well then who was it?" no one answered then we heard a few more thumps and ran into the other room. There sat a chibi version of my self, Dama and Princess, for those of you who don't know who Princess is she's my yami. I soon had three chibis clinging to my legs saying "Mamma!"  
  
DT smirked victoriously "Not so funny when it's happening to you, now is it?" I shot her a dirty look. By the end of the night we all had a chibi version of our selves. Chibi Bakura, Yugi, had all adopted me as their mother and themselves as a father. Chibi Neko, Bah, Talin, DH, Craig, and Archer had all adopted DT as a mother and for the males themselves as a father Neko and Bah didn't take on fathers but Joey adopted Neko as his mom. Chibi YC and Lance took Dark as a mother and themselves as fathers. Chibi MP, YMP, and BLS had all taken MP as a mother and Chibi MP and BLS took BLS as a father. Chibi YMP, Dark and Jaya had taken Justin as a father. Chibi Becca, Shane and Yuna had all adopted Becca as their mother, no father yet. Chibi yami had tekn Bah as a mother. None of us knew how or why, we also had no idea why there was no chibi Mokuba Seto Tristan Tea Mai Isis Malik and Marik. We figured they'd pop up later.  
  
MP's POV  
  
I felt a tug at my pant leg and looked down chibi BLS was looking up at me "Mamma, can I have a tookie?" I smiled at his small speech impediment and dug through my bag  
  
"Here you go sweetie" I said handing him a cookie  
  
He smiled "Tank you!" he then ran off to go play with the others. Today's game was 'Who can drag Justin down the fastest?' DT Aeris YMP and my self were all watching  
  
"Arg ya got me!" said Justin pretending to be hurt  
  
"I don't see how you two can find them hard to handle" I said watching chibi Justin and Dark knock Justin onto his back  
  
"Because we have about ten while you only have three?" said DT who sighed as chibi Craig streaked through the room "Oh Ra." she ran after him and Aeris and I tried not to laugh  
  
"This is starting to sound like Chibi Antics" said Aeris "Streaking chibis- she was cut short as DT came back in the room very red "What happened?"  
  
"That wasn't chibi Craig, that was Craig gone chibi" she said with a look of forced calmness we all knew. I clamped my hands over my mouth to try not to laugh. Craig walked in the room now wearing pants smirking  
  
"Aw come on DT, it was just a little prank" he said slipping his arms around her shoulders  
  
She pulled away from him "It's bad enough that your chibi actually DOES run around nude but then you have to go and follow his lead!" she said shrilly, he cringed, DT had been a bit on edge the last few days, we figured it was that time of month. Craig was about to apologize when DT held up a hand to silence him "I don't want to hear it" she said in a voice that sent chills down my side as she turned and left. Craig watched after her with a look that said his heart was in about a 1000 pieces.  
  
Justin looked over at him from under a pile of chibis "Craig don't blame your self, it wasn't you there's been a lot bugging her your little prank just made her snap. She'll be- Gah!" a few more chibis jumped up on him crushing a few bones. Craig nodded and turned walking out of the room. I felt sort of sorry for him.  
  
Chibi DT's (Erika's) POV  
  
I watched daddy leave the room and turned to Craig who looked just as worried as me "We need to get mommy and daddy not mad at each other" I said to him  
  
He nodded "But how?" he asked sitting down "I gots it!" he said excitedly  
  
"What?" I asked hopefully  
  
"We can ask Awis DM and Pwincess! They got there Mommy and Daddy together!" he said with a big smile "But we'll have to wait till nap time when the big people aren't paying as much attention"  
  
"But that was in "Chibi Antics"" I said saying antics a bit weirdly  
  
"Well do you have any other ideas?" he asked crossing his arms  
  
"Well, no.."  
  
"Den we ask Awis DM and Pwincess!" I sighed knowing that he was too much of a boy to listen.  
  
At nap time..  
  
"Come on" he said shaking my arm to wake me up, even though I was already up  
  
"Wight, now be weally quiet or the big people will hear us" I said in a wisper. He nodded and the two of us made out way across the room to Aeris DM and Princess, they all sat up  
  
"I knew you two would come" said Aeris knowingly "And I know why you come. We can help you. But, you will owe us your desert today"  
  
"Deal" I said before Craig could say no, he glared at me "Ok how do we get mommy and Daddy not mad?" We all ducked down as Uncy Justin looked over at us  
  
"I tell you after nap go back before we get caught!" said Aeris, we nodded and went back and took a nap. I stretched and yawned as we all went back to the play room. We met up with the others  
  
"Ok, what the plan?" I asked right away  
  
"Ok, we give DT some tea with da elixir in it, a lot, and some sleeping potion" she added on "Then one of you go gets your Daddy and tell him to go wight away and make sure she sees him wight away!" she smiled and crossed her arms proudly "And for your cookie at snack I'll help you"  
  
"Deal" I said before Craig could say no "Can we start now?"  
  
Aeris thought a moment then nodded "We need supplies first" so we all snuck out of the room and up to her mommy's room. She opened her closet door and climbed up grabbing a few containers "Otay, now to da kitchen" We looked around and DM pulled out a mug  
  
"No that one too small, get a big one" I said grabbing a tea bag, he nodded and took a great big mug down and we poured the two potions in then a little bit of water and a tea bag  
  
"Now" said DM looking at me and Craig "You two know what you need to do?" we both nodded  
  
Third person POV  
  
The chibis broke up into two groups, Erika Aeris and Princess in one DM and Craig in another. Craig was going to give DT the drink and Erika was going to get big Craig. DT had been given a heads up by Justin that her chibis were up to something and chibi Aeris DM and Princess were in on it too. She had taken some of the antidote for the elixir to be safe. She was in the forest by the water when Chibi Craig came up to her holding a large mug. "Hello" she said looking over at the chibi  
  
"Hewwo Mommy, I bwought you a dwink" he said holding up the mug, she took and in her hands and took a small sip then tried not to smile 'They put the antidote instead of the elixir!' she thought with a silent laugh "It taste good?" he asked looking up at her.  
  
She smiled warmly "Yes, very" she didn't notice the sleeping potion though. The chibis had put a dangerously large amount in the tea, not knowing better. She took another sip and passed out falling into the water.  
  
Erika was sent to go geT Craig while the chibis dragged her out now seriously worried.  
  
Craig's POV  
  
I heard a desperate pounding on my door with a pleading cry of "Daddy!!" I opened the door and Erika stood there on the verge of tears "Come now some things wrong with Mommy!" she said grabbing my hand and started running down the hall  
  
"What?" I asked once it had sunk in "Where is she?"  
  
"By the water in the forest" she said, I scooped the small child into my arms and sprinted down and saw my own chibi beside an unconscious DT trying to wake her up. I put Erika down and ran over to DT pulling her into my arms, 'She's freezing!' I thought in horror  
  
I checked her breathing, it was shallow but she was breathing. I took her wet coat off and took mine off wrapping it around her "Come on DT don't do this to me, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" I said softly to her, the chibis watched silently looking afraid "Please wake up" I said pleadingly as I pulled her closer to me hoping to warm her up. "Please DT." I said softly feeling tears sting in my eyes, one slid down my cheek but I paid no heed to it. It fell gently on DT's cheek and she groaned slightly and groggily opened her eyes "DT!" I pulled her close and buried my face in her hair "I'm so sorry, the other day, I" she placed a finer on my lips  
  
"It's ok" she said softly "I over reacted I should be the one saying I'm sorry" she smiled weakly trying to reassure me. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and pulled her close again  
  
"You really scared me DT" I mumbled into her hair  
  
"Sorry" she mumbled sleepily  
  
"Tired?" I asked looking down at her smiling gently  
  
"No" she lied quickly, I gave her a look "Really" she yawned "I'm not"  
  
"That would be a lot more convincing if you didn't yawn" I said standing up with her in my arms  
  
"I'm not" she said, I sighed knowing I'd have to drug her and headed into the house the chibis following me.  
  
Dark looked up and smirked "Back together I see"  
  
"Shut it" said DT half asleep. Dark gave me a "I pity you sometimes' look and turned back to her book. I climbed up the stairs and noticed the chibis were no longer following me and walked into DT's room shutting the door softly behind me and laying her down on the bed  
  
"Go to sleep love" I said softly placing a hand on her cheek.  
  
"Don't wanna" she mumbled, I smiled at her  
  
"Stop acting like a chibi" I said with a playful grin. She gave me a dirty look and I knew I really would have to drug her. 'But with what?' I though, then noticed DT's tranquilizer gun, a small grin spread over my lips  
  
"I know that look, what are you planning?" she asked sitting up, I grabbed one of the darts and sat down beside her then wrapped my arm with the dart in my hand around her.  
  
"Nothing love" I said and quickly rammed it in her arm, she slouched forward unconscious and I caught her. "Or maybe I was" I smirked and laid her back on the bed.  
  
Archer's POV  
  
I was in the living room talking to Dark about random things when we heard a knock on the door from the next room, I peered in and saw Justin open the door half asleep and shirtless "He needs to wear a shirt more often" said Dark with a slight grin. I nodded and said nothing, Justin's eyes went wide with shock, I stretched out trying to see who it was. Then I did.  
  
  
  
DT: MUWAHAHAHAHAA!!! EVIL CLIFF HANGER!  
  
Justin: You, you little! How could you go writing about my past like that?! And have me cry like a baby!?!?  
  
DT: Uh oh... *Shrinks back*  
  
Justin: *Looks ready to kill* How did you even find out about all that?!  
  
DT: I MAY have read Dark's mind...  
  
Dark: YOU LITTLE!!!  
  
DT: *Whimpers* Why does every one want to kill me?  
  
Becca: *Is watching from the side lines with DH* So think DT will live to write the next chapter?  
  
DH: I hope so, I want to know who was at the door...  
  
Becca: Me too..  
  
DT: *Is backed into a corner* Some one save me...  
  
*Door bursts open and Craig riding a white horse charges in but is then thrown off his horse*  
  
Becca: Talk about melodramatic..  
  
DH: *nods*  
  
Craig: *quickly stands up* *Ahem* Ummm, line?  
  
All: *sweat drops*  
  
Line guy: *Holds up a card*  
  
Craig: Thanks! *reads is* ah yes, Have no fear I shall save you DT!  
  
DT: Since when is this scripted?  
  
Justin: This is your story shouldn't you be able to answer that?  
  
DT: I should, doesn't mean I can  
  
All: *sweat drops*  
  
Dark: *Looks at line guy* Wait a tick.. Talin?!  
  
Talin: (Formally known as line guy) Meep! *runs for his life*  
  
DH: *Looks at the cards* Oh, I see why he did that now..  
  
All: ???  
  
DH: *Burns the cards*  
  
Becca: Uhh, review?  
  
DT: *backs up more* 


	2. Chapter two, old friends or new enimys?

(Justin's POV)  
  
I let my jaw drop as I saw the three figures in front of me. I hadn't seen any Of them for roughly five years, the girl, Naomi, smiled her trade mark bratty smile "What, no hug?" she said playfully, Archer walked in the room looking as shocked as I felt.  
  
I suppose I should go into more depth of who these three are. Naomi is, was, one of my best friends, our parents had known each other before we were born and we had been born one day after the other. Naomi was not like any one else I knew, there were times Dark reminded me of her but that's it. She is THE strongest fighter of all time, not second, (that's me) THE strongest, and probably the most reckless. As I said I haven't seen her for five years but she's hard headed, a bit arrogant, even more determined then DT (Which is thought humanly impossible by most) and moody. She can be sweet as sugar then cold as ice from one second to the next. I was one of the few who could, as Lance put it "tame her" but I really think that's a misconception.  
  
The other guy, same age as her, and me for that matter, is Damon. He's an elf, but for some reason beyond us (Us being myself, Naomi, Archer, Lance and a few other people you don't know about) doesn't age like one. He tends to keep to himself and I haven't known him all that long. He's an ok guy, pretty nice and actually cares about people, he can make fun of himself (like when Archer taunts him about his drifting shot) and actually knows when to back off. (A skill Lance has yet to acquire)  
  
Last is Danny, I'd say he's about thirteen. ((AN: I aged most of the characters)) I had helped personally to train him. This kid, (Even if he's now a teen) shall always baffle me. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he surpassed me and Naomi. He's exceptionally smart and for his age, strong. He stays very quiet most of the time but tends to keep to him self.  
  
What worried me was there should have been two girls Danny's age, my own little sister and Naomi's cousin. I managed to regain my voice "What are you guys doing here?" I asked still feeling shocked  
  
Naomi rolled her eyes and Danny shook his head "I told you we'd come back after. Imagine our surprise when we showed up at the old house and no one was there!"  
  
Archer and I looked at each other for a moment "Ooops..." was all he could think to say "Sorry" he added on  
  
Damon placed a hand over Naomi's mouth because I think she was about to rip into poor Archer "Down girl" he said teasingly, I think she bite his hand at that point because he yelped and pulled his hand away. "It's alright, we found the note" Naomi looked a bit peeved which told me to be careful how I asked what happened to my sister, which I had decided not to ask now.  
  
Lance walked in the room and his jaw dropped "Nam?" he asked a bit shakily looking at her. Nam is Naomi's nick name. And for the record those two have a "history" together.  
  
"No I'm actually the Easter bunny" she said dryly tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear showing the scar that ran down from the edge of her eye to her jaw bone which she had had since she was two.  
  
DT walked in the room at about this point and gave the new comers a questioning look then looked at me "Justin, why don't you have a shirt?" I looked down and saw, once again, that I was shirtless.  
  
Naomi and Damon were trying not to laugh as a went rather red "Relax J nothing we haven't seen before" said DT casually then looked back to Naomi Damon and Danny "And may I ask who you three are?"  
  
Naomi decided to take on the intro "My names Naomi but I'm more commonly known as Nam. This is Damon" she said motioning to him "And Danny" she finished "Were old friends of Justin Archer and Lance"  
  
"It's Shit head" I said receiving a light smack in the head from DT.  
  
"If you're looking for a place to stay we have room rent is 100$ a month if you want to move in" she said casually. I wondered how she could be so calm and at ease but then remembered DT was different then every one else, she baffles even me at times.  
  
Naomi raised a brow "You know you're ripping you're self off, right?" she asked shifting her bag  
  
"Perfectly aware, but if you are moving in please tell me soon so I can file it" she said simply. I couldn't help but feel baffled  
  
"Alright, for a little while anyway" she said as an after thought.  
  
DT nodded and looked at me and Archer who both looked thoroughly baffled "Could you two do me a favour and give them the tour I'm on baby sitting duty" she said a few moments before we all heard a loud crash. She sighed and ran off to the source of the sound. 'Lot of new comers lately' I thought as I started up the stairs the others following. 'First Jaya then the chibis now these three' it was about that time a chibi version of myself attached it's self to my leg  
  
"A friend of yours?" asked Danny seemingly very amused  
  
"Long story" I said looking over at him then at my chibi "What is it now?"  
  
"I swear I didn't do it!!" he said clinging more tightly to my leg cutting off some of the circulation  
  
"Do what?" it was at that exact moment, Dark's dog, Sparky, a large golden lab walked in the room mostly bald a few remaining tuffs on his tail around his legs and one on his head, he looked a bit like a poodle. "Let me guess, you and Dark did that?" I asked looking down at him referring to chibi Dark.  
  
"I swear it wasn't us!!" he said desperately. I raised an eye brow at him "Ok, maybe it was.... But we didn't mean any harm honest!" he said looking up at me with great big innocent eyes, times like these I'm glad I don't go all gaga over kids.  
  
"Alright, but why did you give Sparky a hair cut?" I asked looking down at the troublesome chibi  
  
"Mommy said he needed a hair cut so Dark and I gave him one like the puppy next door cause she said it was cute!" I raised an eye brow  
  
"All the girls are afraid of that dog, well, most of them" I said in an offhand manor, Nam Danny and Damon were trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
"Uhhh...." he bite his lower lip "Well we picked the style out our selves.... But we didn't mean no harm! I swear it!" he said pleadingly those great big innocent blue eyes that once upon a time belong to me  
  
"Hmmmm..... I'll let DT deal with you" I said scooping up the childe and handing him over to DT then pulled her aside and told her what he had told me then went into my bed room Archer had taken over the tour. I laid back on my bed feeling rather numb empty and cold. I didn't know why, after a while I drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
DT: It sucked  
  
Justin: Yes, but you did a good job of introducing new characters  
  
DT: I suppose, well, tell me how bad you thought it was and SO sorry it took so long  
  
Justin: review 


	3. Chapter 3, STAY AWAY FROM THE WOODS

Lances POV  
  
Nam was back. Something I had been having a hard time fully realizing.... Four years.... Four years, she looked the same, the same beautiful girl I had fallen in love with. Yes, love, but I had had my chance and blew it. I let out a sigh and stretched out on my bed staring up at the ceiling dotted with fake stars. I had done her wrong twice.... I was lucky to get a second chance and I blew that too. I wouldn't even try a third time, 'Third times the charm' said a voice in the back of my mind. I grumbled at the voice to shut up for once to my avail. Love... Something I had never understood before... Before her, a few memories of when we were together haunted me. I let out another sigh then heard a knock at the door "Come in" I said looking over at the door to see the figure of my torment standing there "hey" I said quickly sitting up  
  
"Hello" she said a bit timidly, of all the things that woman was timid was NOT on the list  
  
"Something wrong?" I asked sitting up running a hand through my hair in a vain attempt to make it look half decent  
  
"Well" she was hesitant, for a moment I thought it wasn't really her but studied her worn features a moment my eyes coming to rest upon the scar on her cheek. That scar had so much history to it, besides just being her first battle scar. But I won't go into the rest of it "Yeah, I guess you could say that" I gave her a questioning look  
  
"Wanna come in?" I asked standing up, she nodded and entered the room "So what's bugging you?"  
  
She hesitated a moment which told me in the four years I hadn't seen her she had really changed... "Worried about Danny" I gave her a questioning look and she continued "He's never been able to settle down and grow roots... And he's been even more withdrawn then usual..."  
  
"And you think it's because he wants to be a normal kid?" I wondered briefly why she was talking to me about this as to Justin. Those two had always been really close and Danny had always looked up to Justin, and no that isn't meant as a pun. She nodded "Why are you asking me this as to J?"  
  
A small smile crept across her face "So you do still have some perception"  
  
"Is this supposed to be some sort of test?!" I asked feeling a little embarrassed  
  
Her smile widened "Very good. I don't mean to be a bitch about it, but I have to do my job and see how far you guys of slipped"  
  
"Slipped?" I blinked feeling just a tad lost "Care to elaborate on that?"  
  
"Sure why not?" there was the Naomi I knew "PG asked me to see how you Justin and Archer are doing work wise" I cringed knowing we had all let our skills "slip" as she put it, PG, for those of you wondering, is our boss. "I'm personally really surprised at how far you've all slipped, and, the biggest shock of all, you've kept it together the best"  
  
My eyes widened "What?!"  
  
She nodded "It's true, Justin and Archer could still kick your ass but not as easily" she perched herself on my window sill her legs dangling down, now, personally I've always been a leg man and she has some of the finest legs I've ever seen... Eh heh, sorry about me little hormone ranting there... "You still have a thing for legs don't you?" she asked noticing my staring and almost drooling  
  
"Maybe" I said going rather red  
  
"You do, you're practically drooling Lance" she said coolly "And either that's a gun in your pants or..." she let her voice trial off causing me to go a brighter red "Well, I'm heading off, good luck getting back in shape for the tournament"  
  
"Tournament?" I hated never knowing what was going on  
  
"Have you not even been keeping up with what's going on at work?" she asked exasperatedly, I nodded sheepishly and she sighed "It's the world martial arts tournament, I assumed you'd want to compete" She sighed as she saw the look on my face "You all suck!" she proclaimed heading out. I sighed then a thought struck me, why was she looking down there?  
  
DT's POV  
  
I looked out at the water from a lower branch of a tree when suddenly I heard the sound of chopping. 'Now who would be stupid enough to try to cut down a tree with me clearly in it?' I looked down to see TW chopping at the tree, well, that answered my question "TW" I said looking down at him "Why are you cutting down the tree?"  
  
TW looked up at me "Because Kuriboh is stuck n it, stoo" he replied as if I should of known, well, I didn't even know he was in the story so how could I of known his Kuriboh was here? And for those of you wondering, stoo means stupid, he has a speech impediment.  
  
"And how was I supposed to know this hmm? I didn't even know you were in the story!" I proclaimed hopping out of my tree after pulling Kuriboh out and handing him to TW who happily hugged the furry creature  
  
"Well you were takin too long to put me in so I snuck in" he said simply  
  
"How? I thought I had this story guarded!" I sighed and wondered how many more people had snuck in with him "This is supposed to be a mushy romance scene TW. Now, I can't have it with you"  
  
"Why not?! Is TW not sexah enough to be you're LOVA!" His face was going redder then his hair  
  
"That's right" I said simply leaning back "Has to be with Craig or the plot won't work either"  
  
He sighed "Can I at least get a LOVA?" I wondered why he said LOVA in caps and pondered the question  
  
"Hmmm..... Maybe Tea....." I said before hearing a few screams of terror at the mention of her name from the Kuriboh "Or Kuri" I added on  
  
"Hmmm, KURIBOH!!!!" He then dipped the large fur ball back and frenched it passionately. I wondered if that counted for the romance scene and made my escape leaving the two LOVA's alone. Now where to? By the water was my preferably area for a romance scene but since TW and Kuriboh had stolen it I'd have to fine another, but where? The basement? No, the woods? Well, knowing TW those aren't going to be too safe. So where to have the romance scene so I could end this chapter? I heard a loud crash and saw MP hiding in a tree  
  
"MP! Run TW and Kuriboh are making out around here some where!" I warned my friend  
  
Her eyes widened in horror and the two of us made a daring escape to the house where she ran head first into Archer sending them both flying back. I decided to leave the two alone and see what happened. Deciding that seeing as there was a romance scene and one potentially about to happen that I wouldn't witness I could end the chapter.  
  
  
  
DT: Well, that didn't work quite how I had planned....  
  
Justin: I liked it, 'cept TW kissing that poor Kuriboh.....  
  
DT: And I didn't even use your character in this chapter! Next one will be more around Aeris Archer and Nam, maybe Damon instead of Archer, and no I don't know where I'm going with any of this! MUWAHAHAHAAAA  
  
Justin: Ra help us all, review and save me  
  
DT: Review, but don't save him  
  
Justin: I'm so unloved :( 


	4. Chapter 4, damned hormones

Aeris's POV  
  
I looked around wondering where Arun (DM) had hidden MY sugar. Grumbling to myself I searched his room, but found a few OTHER things I refuse to go into detail for because they shall make perfect black mail. (Insert evil laughter here) So after searching and not finding anything I decided to try getting sugar off of other people.... Who first...? Craig had already learned not to, the chibis couldn't get sugar... Then a light bulb went off, the new comers! But then I remembered the odd un-nerving feeling you some times got around Nam and moved onto Damon, but, from what I heard he was pretty smart. So I ditched that idea, Lance maybe? No, didn't feel quite right. I rummaged through my pockets to see if I had any money on me. Ah HA! I had five dollars! So I skipped off to the store and looked at the different kinds of candy and left a few seconds later with a bag full. Mmmmm gummy bears.... I headed back in the house and saw a nervous looking Kaiba pacing the room. I was surprised to see him here because he hadn't come over since Ella fell into the worm hole  
  
"Kibby?" I blinked and he gave me a rather dirty look for the use of the name Kibby "What are you doing here?"  
  
He sighed and looked at me and I saw clearly how worried he was, but about what? "Mokuba got hurt and I came here because the nearest hospital was too far away" I cringed a bit "So Dark Justin and some guy I've never even seen before are trying to heal him"  
  
Before I could say anything the "guy I've never even seen before" walked out, that guy being Damon, he had a bit of blood on his clothing and looked a bit tired he looked over at Kaiba though and smiled "He'll be fine just needs some rest" he pushed some dark hair out of his face "You can go in and see him-" he didn't get to finish that sentence because Kaiba rushed in the other room. I let out a sigh of relief, Mokuba was a good kid. Not sure how that happened him living with his brother but that's another story!  
  
"Know what happened to Mokuba?" I asked politely  
  
Damon looked over at me and I only noticed at that moment his eyes, they were dark and seemed to have no end "All I could make out was car so I'm assuming he was hit by a car" he said simply, they were also cold.  
  
Naomi's POV  
  
It was a few hours after Kaiba, or "Kibby" as some of the people in this house insisted on calling him, had left with his little brother when Damon walked into my room and sat down on the bed beside me with out saying a word "Well hello to you too" I said casually looking over at him. Still no response "You ok Dai?" He shook his head as if trying to think "Ok, what's wrong?" I asked concerned. I had been worried about Damon lately, he had become more distant and cold. Keeping to himself more and more. He had started doing this when he found out we were going back When I say "going back" I mean back home, we had been traveling for four years, just me him and Danny.  
  
He looked at me and I felt a chill creep down my back as I saw his eyes, they looked as if they were made of ice! "Why do you think?" he asked in a deathly quiet voice  
  
"I wouldn't be asking if I knew, but you've been more withdrawn since it was decided we were going home" I said trying to stay calm but knew this wouldn't last too long. For once.  
  
He sighed "You know I still care about you Nam" he said sadly, I nodded, I knew all too well... He had almost gotten him self killed a few times for me when I was perfectly capable of dealing with it for that reason. It was nerve-racking, day after day have some one you love in pain because of you. When I say love I don't mean dating love I mean friendship family love. "And I know you don't care about me that way, and, that's ok, but I know that you and Lance will most likely hook up again and..." he trailed off, why do men have to dramatize everything? He took a deep breath "And I know it'll end like the first two times did and I don't want to see you put your self through that again"  
  
"Dai..." I looked him in the eyes "I don't look at Lance that way any more and I'm not stupid enough to put myself through that pain again, I know he didn't mean to hurt any one but I don't want to take that chance" I think I should go in depth for you guys here. Lance and I had dated, twice, the first time he left me for some one else, the irony in that was he then wanted me back and I don't think ever stopped regretting that choice. The second time, well, the second time wasn't his fault at all when you think about it, one guy made him-self look like Lance and made sure Justin Damon and Archer saw him with other women. So he had most of us against him but got over it. After a while he was proven innocent and for once Justin actually apologized to him. I highly doubt that'll happen again.  
  
"So you say" he said coolly, I felt a bit angry as he said that "I've seen the way you look at him Nam..."  
  
"It's called hormones!" I said defensively he smirked and pinned me down to the bed and looked me in the eyes a moment, not a word was said, he paused a moment the leaned down and kissed me.  
  
  
  
DT: Will Naomi and Damon hook up? Will Aeris find her candy? Will I figure out how to write Becca so I can have a bit in her POV? I hope so....  
  
Justin: *sweat drops*  
  
DT: On a lighter note! ^^" TW has been removed from the woods and given his very own room to do things with Kuriboh making them safe again!  
  
*cheers come from the room*  
  
DT: I have no idea what I'm doing for the next chapter... Or do I? *puts her pink to her mouth like Dr. Evil* review and find out! 


	5. Chapter 5, Ahhhh

Talin's POV  
  
(A few days later)  
  
I was playing chess with DH, and loosing miserably. We had both gotten over Dark and become friends, with a bit of a "gentle" push from DT, ok she locked us in a room together for a few hours... But that's another story! "Check mate" he announced  
  
I looked at the bored and groaned "Not again!" I slouched over on the table "Can we play something else, like checkers maybe? Or monopoly!"  
  
"Children's games Talin" he said smiling smugly I flipped him off and leaned back thinking about my past. Something I had been trying to do less but I wasn't thinking about Fhalra, I was thinking about my family, my brother and sister to be exact. I was the youngest out of three children. My brother, Saren, the oldest, he and my sister had always been really close, I was always the black sheep of the family, or rather white sheep. He was a fighter, weapon of choice, ax. Big, nasty, axes. My sister, well you've probably heard of her before. Her name's Salra  
  
TW's POV (He's not out of the story just the woods!)  
  
I wandered around in my room searching for Kuriboh "Kuriboh? Where are you?"  
  
"Boh!" ah HA!  
  
"There you are Kuriboh!" I went over and hugged him "Les go frolic!" so we frolicked around my room for hours  
  
Shane's POV  
  
I looked around. Boredom. The tool of the devil. I blinked as my own chibi, for some reason beyond me thought I was it's father latched onto my leg "What are you doing?" I asked looking down at the little creature attached to my leg  
  
"Shh!" he put one finger over his mouth like librarians often do "I'm hiding!"  
  
I blinked "From?"  
  
"Sparky!" I blinked again, why would a kid be hiding from a dog?  
  
"Why?" I asked wishing he'd let go of my leg because I was loosing feeling in it  
  
"I MAY have given him another hair cut...."  
  
I sweat dropped and wondered why these kids like giving that poor dog hair cuts so much, it was about that moment DT walked in "Help. I'm loosing feeling in my leg!"  
  
She smirked obviously amused "And I suppose you want me to help?" I nodded eagerly "I don't know....." She looked down at chibi Shane who had yet to let go of my leg which was now numb "Come on you" she said picking up the chibi, I regained a bit of feeling in my leg "I'll make sure Sparky doesn't get you" she then headed out of the room. I fell over laughing as Sparky walked in the room the only hair he had left was a tuff on his head.  
  
"What's so funny?" I looked up to see Becca looking down at me and smiled up at her then pointed to Sparky then Becca was fighting off a fit of giggles. She was soon on the ground beside me  
  
"Well hello there" I said smirking and rolling onto my side so I could get a better look at her  
  
"Howdy" she said cuddling into me. I smiled down at her and started to stroke her hair, a habit I had formed. One neither of us seemed to have a problem with it  
  
Justin's POV  
  
Both Naomi and Damon had been acting very oddly lately. Archer and I have both come up with a few theories, the winning one being they "hopped on the good foot and did the bad thing" second place "They're actually clones" and third place "They have crack and aren't sharing". None are something you want to see happen to one of your best friends but Archer and I had only been kidding, Lance had joined us for one round but all his theories sucked. So they didn't place. It was about that moment Nam walked in "Boredom, sucks. My discovery of the day"  
  
"Took you a while to figure that out" I said dryly leaning back, she flipped me off and picked up a book off of the table beside her  
  
"Who's is this" she said turning it over "It's Shakespeare" I almost laughed at how shocked she sounded  
  
"DT's a big fan of 'ol Will" I said causally, I then got "The twelfth night" to the side of the head "Ow... Damned hard covers" I then got "Hamlet" "Stop throwing Shakespeare at me!!" next up "A mid-summer nights dream", why did DT have to leave all those books lying there?  
  
"Ok I'm done" she said picking up "Mac Beth" and started reading it. I shook my head deciding not to try and get women right now  
  
  
  
DT: Next chapter has some one and some one hooking up *winks as she points to Justin*  
  
Justin: I'm not blind DT  
  
DT: I knew that  
  
Justin: I'm surrounded by idiots  
  
DT: Idiot, it's just me n.n  
  
Justin: *sweat drops* review 


	6. Chapter six, Oh Hennery's do not work we...

DT's POV  
  
I yawned and snuggled into Craig, he makes such a good pillow... "DT?" he asked looking down at me, I looked back up at him  
  
"Hm?" I looked up at him a bit sleepily  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold ring with one diamond on it and two smaller one on either side and slipped it on my finger. "Guess what I'm asking" he whispered in my ear. My eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat, he was asking me to marry him?! I felt my voice fail me and my brain seemed to stop working. He was asking me to marry him? I didn't know how to answer. Yes, no maybe? "I take it from your silence you don't want to" he said sounding utterly depressed  
  
No no! I want to! Or do I? For some reason no matter how hard I tried I couldn't make so much as a sound. Damn you voice why have you forsaken me? "I, uh, well, ACK!" I buried my face in my hands, he looked ready to despair then I said it. In a tiny barley auditable voice "Yes" I looked up at him smiling sheepishly and saw a huge grin spread to his face, right before he fainted. I caught him, with some difficulty, and set him down being grateful we were on a couch, he then woke up looking in a bit of a daze then the grin returned, he shot up into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around me, after I regained my brains I hugged him back.  
  
May's POV (May is YMP)  
  
I sighed for the billionth time. Damn it why does Justin have to be such a sweet, nice, caring, hot guy? Damn it why does he have to be gay? Well, I don't KNOW he's gay but it seems fairly obvious because no guy is as nice as him and hangs around women so casually as he does and be straight, do they? I let out yet another sigh and he looked over at me "You ok May?" he asked lowering the book he was reading, and smart... I thought morbidly  
  
Then, before I could stop myself I just blurted it out "Areyougay?" translation: are you gay?  
  
His eyes widened and he dropped his book "What?! NO!! Why would you think THAT?" he asked sounding stunned  
  
I felt hope rush through me, he WASN'T gay? "Well..." now how was I going to fix this damage? "Well, you're around women so much and never even try to make a pass on them and you're not afraid of emotions and I've never seen you show an interest in girls and-  
  
He placed a finger on my lips to silence me "May, when I was younger I had a total of one male friend who I rarely saw, so I'm not afraid of women. I don't try and make a pass on them because I've known most of them since I was three and are like sisters to me and last time I checked I wasn't into incest. As for showing an interest in girls..." he let his voice trail off and avoided eye contact "I've had my heart broken a few times..." he looked back at me "So now I'm a bit afraid to..." he looked away again  
  
If you ask me to give you a time my heart was beating as fast as it was then I don't think I could give you one. "Well, you can't let a few mistakes stop you from ever trying again" I said softly  
  
He looked up at me and looked me straight in the eyes, those dark blue eyes "You know what, you're right" a small crept across his face "You're absolutely right" Neither of us said anything for a moment before he leaned in a bit closer to me "Wanna know a secret?" he asked playfully, I wondered what game he was playing but nodded "I do have an interest in some one"  
  
"Oh?" I asked trying not to sound too interested "Who?"  
  
His little mischievous grin widened "You"  
  
I felt my heart skip a beat again "Me?" I squeaked  
  
He nodded "Uh hu, alright, now that I've embarrassed myself... Who do YOU like?" he asked leaning back in his chair  
  
"Me?" I squeaked again  
  
He rolled his eyes "No the other person in the room I was talking to about my love life" he said dryly, I was the only one in the room besides him so he didn't even need the second bit  
  
"Well..." I gulped, I had never done anything like this before! How was I supposed to now? I tried to, no words would come, I took a deep breath and tried again "You" I finally managed to get out. Ahh the beauty of awkward silences.  
  
Bah's POV  
  
"Bah you don't use an oh Hennery for cooking a chocolate cake!" said Yami exasperatedly, I don't even know what that word means but I've heard DT use it and it seems to fit right now.  
  
"Why not?" I asked stubbornly placing both hands on my hips  
  
He sighed again "Because it won't work! The chocolate won't melt all the way so you'll have a cake with nuts bits of chocolate and the caramel thing floating in it!!!"  
  
"That's not a bad thing!!!" I protested, but in vain (What ever that means)  
  
Aeris then sighed "Bah this cake is for Arun's birthday not yours! When it's yours THEN you can but an Oh Hennery in it!" she was getting a little red in the face  
  
"But!" I began to protest being argumentative when Yami put a hand on my lips, I licked his hand and he pulled it away. It was about that moment DT walked in "DT can you make a chocolate cake with an Oh Hennery?"  
  
"No, please tell me you four aren't trying to cook" she said sounding worried  
  
"No Neko's just supervising" chirped Aeris, I fought a twitch in my eye brow, she was so perky!  
  
"Dear Ra help us all!" Said DT raising her hands "You DO know the oven isn't on and you have none of the right things, you do NOT need a plastic fork to make cake" she said eyeing the fork in my hand  
  
"Well I do" I said sticking my tongue out at her  
  
She rolled her eyes and sighed like she always has since grade nine. Ahhh grade nine, when every thing was a crisis and I always ran to her and Neko. One day I'll stop doing that, maybe... "How about I take over cake making so you don't blow up the house" she said taking the whisk from me. Teehee, whisk is a funny word! "Grab the baking chocolate for me please" she said grabbing things I didn't know. I frolicked over to the pantry and removed this "cooking chocolate" and opened the box, took one out and popped it in my mouth. I quickly spite it out, it was bitter, and not good, it was every thing chocolate is not!!  
  
"DT THIS CHOCOLATE IS A TRATIOR TO ALL CHOCOALTE!!!" I screamed spiting into the sink  
  
She laughed at my pain "It's cooking chocolate" she began to explain "It's supposed to be bitter" she said calmly throwing some things in a bowl and reached over turning the stove on and setting a pot on it, I handed her the chocolate and she dropped it in the pot. I watched, with the others, as DT made the cake. She tried to shoo us out of the kitchen. No attempts successful.  
  
  
  
DT: Will Craig and DT get married? Will Justin and May hook up? Will TW be in the next chapter? Most likely.  
  
Justin: *sweat drops*  
  
DT: What? *blinks*  
  
Justin: *Holds up a sign saying "Review.... Or else..."* 


	7. Chapter 7, Secrets of the past

Becca's POV (I'm sorry if I do this horribly but Becca's hard to write!)  
  
I looked out at the water from the edge of the forest. I didn't spend a lot of time inside with the others. No, this was where I liked to be, where I felt I belonged. I wasn't normal, normal people are not the master of elements, normal people like to be in big groups and like to dance and party, I don't. I walked over to the waters edge and places the tip of my index finger on the surface of the water. It was so polluted! I looked around not wanting to let my little secret out JUST yet and began to remove some of the pollutants, I knew I couldn't do all, not this close to Toronto, by the end of the day there'd be just as many. ((Note: I set the story in Toronto because it fit's, more reasons soon!)) I then retreated back to the woods humming softly, I froze as a saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Normally that wouldn't of bothered me, but it was far to swift and agile, too comfortable in the woods. As far as I knew none of the others knew, DT knew these woods but not off path, as with the others, this person was off path. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw the figure stop, it was only Archer, but since when can he go off path and not get lost?  
  
"Archer?" I strained my eyes not sure if it was really him, there was a good distance between us  
  
He looked over at me "Becca? Since when can you handle off path?" I resisted the urge to slap him  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing" I said trying not to be too cold  
  
"As long as I can remember" he remarked casually "I was raised in a forest so a tiny wood like this is nothing to me"  
  
"I spent a lot of time in forests when I was younger" I began to explain coolly, "So I'm used to them"  
  
"Hmmm" Uh oh, not the hmm, that means he's onto me! Damn!  
  
Justin's POV  
  
I was sick of wondering. I was going to go and ask Nam what had happened to my sister. How? I had no idea! But I was! Some how.... Ahh the beauty of lack of strategies! I headed into the upper level of the house wondering what fate had befallen my little sister when I was knocked over. I looked up to see chibi DT ride by on Sparky. "Dear Ra... DT GET OFF THE DOG!!" I ran after the run away chibi and grabbed her around the waist lifting her off the large animal.  
  
"Awww!" whined the small childe, I resisted the urge to throw her at the wall, I think that shows how wound up I am.  
  
"Don't ride the dog" I said setting her back down and heading off. I blinked as I saw my own bed room door standing open none other then Naomi sitting on my bed cross legged waiting  
  
"You don't come to your room often" she remarked casually as I entered  
  
"Hello to you too, why are you in here to start with?" I asked wary of my old friends intentions. They were usually honorable but she was a strong believe in sacrifice one to save the others, but thankfully, she still avoided it.  
  
"Same reason you were looking for me. Teena" she said looking a little solemn  
  
"Well are you going to tell me or am I going to have to play some sort of game?" I snapped in a none too loving tone, I was rather irritated and worried.  
  
She cringed at my tone, not too much, but enough for me to notice "She went down fighting" she said in a whisper "As did Dee.... We did what we could but it just wasn't enough" she said her voice sounding a bit horse  
  
I lowered my self into my desk chair not sure how much longer my legs would support me. My little sister, my last living relative, was dead. "How'd it happen?" I managed to get out, she hesitated "Nam, tell me now and don't sugar coat it" I said sharply, if any one but me had tried talking to her like that they'd have a black eye.  
  
She nodded a bit "The exterminator showed up again" I almost screamed. The Exterminator, he was the one who had shot Jenna and Jerild. He had later killed my mother and my father had died of Cancer. His mission was to rid the world of my kind. There had been casualties too, he had tried to kill me once he realized I wasn't dead after the first time. She continued "I had left with Dai to find some fire wood and we left Danny Teena and Dee behind, he struck then"  
  
"So you didn't see it?" I asked with quite a bit of difficulty  
  
"I came back a bit too late..." she said sadly  
  
"You blame your self, don't you?" I asked straighten up a bit, I suppose you might be wondering who Dee is, that's Nam's cousin, she was the same age as Teena and Danny. I'll tell you more about those two later on. She nodded "Don't" I said curtly "It's not your fault and it's not Damon's either, he's killed more then once before. Next time he strikes he won't get back up"  
  
"You plan to kill him?" she asked sounding genuinely surprised, I didn't blame her, I rarely wanted revenge, but on him, I had for quite some time. I nodded wordlessly, her eyes widened "J think it through with a level head. He's gotten stronger, you haven't, you've gotten weaker!" I gave her an icy look. "I know your upset, I was too" she walked over to where I was "But getting your self so angry you can't think right won't help any, and besides, that's my job! You're supposed to be the level headed one!" she said swatting me lightly upside the head  
  
I sweat dropped and she smirked "I'll keep it in mind" I said getting back up wondering if T still had that old training machine, T is Nam's uncle who pretty much raised me because my parents were never around when I was little. Then I remembered he never got rid of anything unless his wife made him.  
  
"Well I have some havoc I need to reek, later!" she said running out of the room, translation from Nam to English: I have some business to take care of. I headed down stairs feeling a bit hallow and numb.  
  
  
  
DT: Aww poor J  
  
Justin: How do you keep finding out about all this?!?!!?  
  
DT: I know all!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!  
  
Justin: Dear Ra help us all  
  
DT: Wise words, any way! Please review! *insert big puppy dog eyes here* 


	8. Chapter 8, Strip poker and more new arri...

MP's POV  
  
I was playing poker with the guys and winning. Justin was the most dressed only missing his shirt, I was fully dressed, Aeris, frighteningly, was also missing her shirt, and pants... Arun was down to his boxers, Talin a censor dot, Lance, a slightly larger censor dot, Archer his also had his pants, Damon a leopard print Speedo, ((Inspired by Max from Conan)) in his defense he had been black mailed into wearing it by DT who was watching the game. May was sitting with DT, eating pop corn, and trying not to drool over Justin's abs. I don't blame her. It was down to me and Justin this round, if I won he lost his pants. And DT got the money shot, apparently he wasn't wearing under wear. If I lost I had to take off my parka.  
  
I grinned "Pants Justin" I said laying down my cards, part of my really hopped he had under wear.  
  
"Should I do a strip tease as well?" he asked mockingly. A few cries of "yes!" were heard. He laughed and began to take of his pants doing a little dance "Da, da nana do do do" most of us were on out side laughing. He took off his pants and threw them aside, they landed on DT.  
  
"IT BURNS IT BURNS!!!" She cried out throwing them off her and hitting Damon in the face. Oh, and for those of you wondering, he was wearing underwear. Teaddy bear boxers.  
  
"Nice boxers" said May with an un-suppressible grin. Black mail is ever so much fun. We all sat down for the next round, this time it was down to Archer and Justin. May was praying Archer won this round, I was undecided.  
  
Justin grinned as he lay down the winning hand. Archer sighed and began to take off his pants. I was on my side laughing, he was wearing briefs, Canadian flag briefs, with the maple leaf right on the crotch! ((AN: Underwear idea belongs to my sister, my brother was wearing American flag boxers and she said he should get some undies like that)) Well, in the end all the guys had censor dots, Aeris had been sent out of the room by DT, and Arun went after her.  
  
DT suggested the guys went out for naked Pizza. May said hockey would be much more fun, it was Archer who pointed out that it would hurt like hell. So we settled that one of the guys would go pick up the naked pizza. But who to pick it up? After many a game of paper rock scissors we decided on poor Archer. So 20 minutes later a nice police man brought Archer home, he now had pants. We had forgotten it was illegal to go around nude. Yet woman can run around topless, it's an un-fair world. No one pressed charges but Archer stayed in his room avoiding people for about a week.  
  
Kaiba's POV  
  
I walked down the beach, Mokuba ahead of me running around. I smiled watching my little brother "Kaiba come quick! I found a girl!" he was squatting down in front of something, I couldn't quite tell. I ran over to him and sure enough, there WAS a girl. She was about my age and looked like she had been to hell and back. I had a hunch when in better shape she'd be quite pretty. Her hair looked a dark red, but as she was drenched I think it normally would of been lighter, she had fairly pale skin. She was soaked to the bone and her clothing tattered and torn, "How'd she get here big brother?" asked Mokuba looking her over.  
  
I took my coat off and wrapped it around her lifting her up. I cringed a bit, she was dangerously thin. "Well, there was a ship wreak not far from here.... A few of the people on board weren't found..." I looked down at her "DT's place isn't far from here... We'll go there, come on Mokuba" I took off at a light run making sure Mokuba could keep up. Well, wasn't THIS an interesting way to start off my vacation!  
  
  
  
DT: I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update! But here it is! Win a prize if you can guess who the girl Kaiba found is!  
  
Justin: How many red headed character's do you have?  
  
DT: It could be one of my friends!  
  
Justin: Is it?  
  
DT: I'm not telling! That defeat's the purpose of guessing!  
  
Justin: *rolls his eyes* Review 


	9. Chapter 9, New arrival revealed

DT: No one guessed who the read head was right!  
  
Justin: Who is it?  
  
DT: You'll have t wait and see, but all I'm saying is you were closest  
  
Justin: Does that mean I win?  
  
DT: No, I want the prize *hugs the mystery box*  
  
Justin: *sweat drops* go on with the fic -_-  
  
  
  
Still Kaiba's POV  
  
We had gotten her to DT's and according to Justin she'd be fine. I was going to go but DT had black mailed me into staying. Stupid semi-evil authoress. ((AN: SEMI- evil?!?! Semi?!)) I was in that accursed house for three days. Three long, painful, psychotic, days. We were all in for a pleasant little surprise when the girl woke up. She first tried to attack Justin thinking he was trying to do some thing to her. We won't go into detail there because I respect Justin. She was a feisty character. When I saw her, dry and not bashed to hell I saw my theory proved. Her hair was a curly mass of fiery red hair, her skin tone didn't get much darker over the three days and her eyes.... They were a deep emerald green, even though they were leering at any one who was in the room.  
  
She was currently leering at me, this was the first time I had actually seen her awake "What do you want now? Blood samples?" her voice was like a knife made of ice but I was un-phased by it.  
  
"I was the one who found you unconscious on the beach, none of us want to hurt you we're just trying to help" I said it calmly and most likely a bit coldly. I didn't really care though, she was pretty but she had given one of the few people I call friends a black eye.  
  
"Hmpf" She crossed her arms over her chest and continued leering at me. I just looked coolly back at her "Why didn't you just leave me there?" I was surprised at her tone of voice, it was almost human.  
  
"Why do you WANT to die?" I asked raising an eye brow. She looked down at her lap and I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping "Dear Ra you do" I said in a small voice.  
  
"So what? Not like I have anything to live for" her voice was monotone now. I could see her face, she was human. I know it seems like an odd thing to say, but she tried not to act it. "You probably only brought me here in hopes of getting in my pants afterwards" now her voice was bitter. It struck a cord even with me.  
  
"No, I may be an ass but I'm no monster" I had a feeling this girl was used to people always trying to "get with her". "What's your name?"  
  
She looked up at me and had stopped leering, she was much prettier when she wasn't. "My name is Akeri Silvermoon" her voice had lost it's icy edge but was still crisp and cool. "And yours?" I noticed the way she held her self, up right, proper. Most people nowadays slouched, struck me as a bit odd.  
  
"Seto Kaiba" I replied matching her tone with ease. She was good but nobody out cold-shoulders me. Although, Becca DID come close.  
  
She raised an eye brow at me "Proud and arrogant owner of Kaiba corp?" she asked with a slight smirk. I returned it and nodded with a slight smirk.  
  
Archer's POV  
  
I waited in a tree bow in hand, arrow loaded. "Here little pigeon" I called out inching a bit further on the branch. "Come meet Mr. Arrow heh heh heh..." I know, I'm a loser, I'm actually hunting pigeons. I inched a bit further out and the branch I was on snapped crashing to the ground. With me on it. It was kinda fun, till the sudden stop. And getting bashed around like a rag doll. Ok, it sucked. And when I looked up from the mass of wood I lay in there was the pigeon, staring down at me with those round, evil, beady eyes. Damned him! He was mocking me! What nerve, oh just you wait Mr. Pigeon I'll get you yet! Reaching for the knife on my belt I discovered my arm was trapped under a rather large bit of lumber. Great, just great! I craned my neck to see if any other body parts, one of my legs. It struck me as odd that I hadn't noticed heavy amounts of wood on my arm and leg. Well, no biggie, just kick the wood off my leg. So, with some difficulty I did so then the wood on my arm. I had twisted my arm in ways it was not meant to be twisted. Ow, damned pain! So I lay there a moment and looked up. Right above me was that damned pigeon! Staring down at me with those eyes.... Those round beady eyes... I think Justin's right, I need to spend some time with people. Trying to ignore that damned bird I made my way back inside. My arm was throbbing painfully as I walked inside trying to ignore the odd glances I was getting.  
  
"Archer" said Nam looking me over "You have a piece of wood stuck in your arm" I looked down at my arm and sure enough there was a piece of wood logged in my arm. She reached over and yanked it out, I didn't even flinch. Didn't really hurt. "So how'd you manage that one? Another tree branch break on you?" I nodded and she shook her head. "Pigeon hunting again?"  
  
"How'd you know?" I asked feeling a bit stunned. She gave me the "I'm not telling smile" and looked back down at her book. Seems every one in this house reads a lot.  
  
Akeri's POV  
  
Seto had stayed to talk to me for a majority of the afternoon. We both had tried to out ice each other and, for once in my life, I failed at it. I'm still surprised with my self that I had told him what I did. And, as much as I hate to admit it, I enjoyed talking to him. Later that day I had another visitor. This time female, she looked a bit like the guy who I had given a black eye to. I took back up my cold shoulder to talk to her "May I help you?"  
  
She seemed un-phased by my cold tone and smiled warmly "I was about to ask you the same thing. Are you feeling any better?" she didn't try to match my tone, instead she was friendly and polite.  
  
To be honest it threw me off, I'm used to people being bitchy at me. Hardly saying I don't provoke them but it was odd to me. "And you care because...?" I asked raising an eye brow at the blond.  
  
"Because I'm not a wench?" she asked cleaning, something. Wench, I didn't think any one said that any more. "You still didn't answer my question" she said turning to me. She hardly seemed menacing but I had a feeling when provoked she could be.  
  
I seem to be loosing my touch "I am feeling better" I said crisply. All I could manage at the moment.  
  
"Good" chirped the blond "So what's your name?" she asked surveying me. Normally she'd be the type of person I'd avoid. Perky and happy, but I had a sneaking suspicion this girl was not all she seemed.  
  
"Akeri Silvermoon, and you?" I kept my normal brisk tone, or at least tried to. She was yet to be phased by it though. Usually people were intimidated by me. Yet her...  
  
"Jaya" she said simply, no last name huh? "You can stay here as long as you need or like to," she began "But warning you now some of the occupants of this house are a little," she paused a moment searching for the right word "Peculiar..."  
  
I cocked an eye brow "How so?" I inquired. She seemed a bit off with this topic. I decided to pursue it.  
  
"Where to being?" Jaya asked more her self then me "Well, we have a few sugar addicts... And a few porn addicts... Then there's TW.... DT's been trying to kick him out for a while as he tried, stuff... And the chibis..." The list was quite long in the end. By the end I had taken a slight liking to the blonde. She wasn't an air head but she wasn't a bitch either. Just very naive.  
  
  
  
DT: And that is this chapter.  
  
Justin: YAY!  
  
DT: *eye twitch* the next chapter will have a big fast forward with a re cap of all new events from the post we leave off to the point we go to. *has evil plans*  
  
Justin: It'll be from my POV won't it?  
  
DT: Yup, now REVIEW 


End file.
